


Crudelia De Mon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [4]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 577.★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A torna al lavoro dopo due settimane di vacanze. È depresso per via della noia, della routine, ecc… quando si incrocia con B, il “nuovo acquisto aziendale”.





	Crudelia De Mon

Crudelia De Mon

 

La luce entrava dalle grandi vetrate nell’ufficio della donna, illuminando gl’interni minimal di colore bianco. Alle pareti c’erano innumerevoli foto di pellicce e altrettante erano appese a delle grucce trasparenti in giro per la stanza.

Dietro la scrivania, su cui erano appoggiate in ordine delle riviste impilate e degli schizzi di alcuni abiti, stava Crudelia.

La donna sbadigliò rumorosamente, portandosi la mano coperta da un guanto alla bocca.

“Gertrude…” disse alla segretaria con voce annoiata.

“Sì, Madame” rispose quest’ultima con tono ossequioso.

“Getrude non mi devi passare delle telefonate?” domandò Crudelia. Si portò il boccino nero alle labbra e inspirò il tabacco della sua sigaretta inglese.

“No, signora. Ha esplicitamente chiesto di non telefonarle per almeno un mese dopo il suo rientro dalle vacanze. A quelle urgenti ha già provveduto a riattaccare malamente in faccia stamattina e a far richiamare me per le delucidazioni” rispose la segretaria.

Crudelia strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ovvio che io mi sia comportata così. Che modi sono? In fondo ho bisogno di riposo, questo lavoro è stressante. Ho potuto godermi solo due misere settimane nei mari del Sud. Il servizio, poi, era pessimo e la compagnia anche di più.

Ho sentito così tanto la mancanza delle mie adoratissime pellicce” disse.

< Ed ora che sono tornata mi sto annoiando così tanto. La routine è così deprimente > pensò.

“Però posso mandarle su la nuova ‘dress design’” le propose Gertudre.

Gli occhi di De Mon saettarono e un ghigno le si dipinse sul viso.

< Maltrattare la carne fresca, non c’è diletto più grande > pensò Crudelia.

“Abbiamo un ‘nuovo acquisto aziendale’? Certo, mandamelo subito. Voglio vedere io stessa gli abbozzi a cui sta lavorando. Ormai la nuova stagione è alle porte e il nostro marchio deve voler dire innovazione, futuro, meraviglia” declamò.

“Arriva subito, signora” rispose Gertrude, chiudendo la comunicazione.

Crudelia rabbrividì eccitata e socchiuse gli occhi, soffiando verso l’alto delle nuvolette di fumo. Guardò con sguardo febbricitante la sua pelliccia di tigre delle nevi, vagando a quella di visone, per fermarsi a quella di leopardo.

La porta si aprì e il viso di Crudelia perse colore.

Anita entrò con passo titubante, tenendo stretta a sé la carpetta di fogli.

“Buongiorno, madame…” sussurrò.

Crudelia le indicò lentamente la sedia di legno bianco davanti alla propria scrivania, sentiva la gola secca e la bocca asciutta.

Anita chiuse la porta e raggiunse la sedia, giocherellando con l’elastico della sua carpetta.

Crudelia allungò la mano verso di lei.

“Mi dia i suoi disegni” ordinò con voce atona.

Anita obbedì e Crudelia spalancò la carpetta, la sua espressione divenne folgorata.

< Non è solo la creatura più bella, docile e sottomessa del mondo, è ancora un vero genio! >.

“Incredibile! Geniale, meraviglioso! Certo, ci vorrebbero più pellicce, ma è incredibile.

Questa che ha schizzato nei bozzetti sono io, vero?” chiese con voce affannosa.

Anita socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Ammetto di sì. So che lei è rimasta la migliore modella che abbia avuto la Demon corporatio…”. Iniziò a rispondere.

“Quella è acqua passata, mio marito è morto e ora questa è la De Mon Enterprise.

Sono molto felice di poterle dire che da oggi lei lavorerà a stretto contatto con me. Benvenuta ai piani alti” disse Crudelia, allungando la mano.

Anita trattenne un colpo di tosse quando l’odore di tabacco le punse le narici e le strinse la mano.

“Sono felice di iniziare a lavorare con una donna di successo come lei” ammise.


End file.
